Dakkanya DGrayman
by abilityPOINT
Summary: What will happen if Mido Ban met Yu Kanda ? OC chapter 7: Fang mystery pairing
1. Beginning

Dakkanya D.Gray-man .

GETBACKERS and D.GRAY-MAN xxx-over !!

NEITHER of the two anime/manga in this fic belong to me xD

Night the 1st "Beginning"

* * *

Somewhere in Mugenjou , Amano Ginji yawned . His partner , Mido Ban , was smoking , leaning against the wall .

"Ne , Ban-chan , it's been a long time since we got a job , right ?" Ginji asked Ban , stretching himself .

"Yea . Ito maki and saru-mashi haven't been around and Hevn hasn't dropped in on us ."

Meanwhile , at the Honky Tonk , Natsumi was asking Paul if he had seen the GetBackers .

"Iia , they're in Mugenjou with MakubeX ."

"So des ne…"Natsumi turned back to her washing , consoling herself by remembering the last words Ginji had said to her , "We'll be okay !" and the cheerful looks on their faces as they had set out on the journey to the Infinite Castle .

Just then , the tinkling of a bell signaled the arrival of a new customer .

Paul and Natsumi looked up . There , standing in the doorway , drenched by the rainwater that was pouring outside , was …

* * *

At the Black Order Headquarters , Allen was waking up to the sound of birds chirping .

He clambered out of bed and began dressing himself .

Running to the canteen , he ordered a large meal (amazing the cook , Jeryy) and brought all of it to the table where Lenalee and Lavi were sitting at .

Lavi looked on in awe as Allen finished all the food in a mere five minutes . "Boy , Allen , you sure have a wonderful appetite…" Lenalee , on the other hand , seemed unperturbed and began eating , her two ponytails swishing around her .

Just then , Reever Squad Leader passed by , and upon seeing that the three Exorcists had finished their breakfast , called out to them . "Allen , Lavi , Lenalee ! New mission !!"

The three of them ran out of the canteen , and raced towards Supervisor Komui's office .

They burst into the room , to find Reever jabbing the Supervisor (hard) in the ribs .

At last , Lavi and Allen got impatient and started to say the only thing that would wake up Komui when Lenalee got annoyed and activated her Dark Boots – and kicked her nii-san HARD in the head , banging his head against the table .

"NII-SAN !!!" She shouted , exasperated . Apparently the attack did not work . Reever , Lavi and Allen yelled at the Supervisor , "LENALEE'S GETTING MARRIED!!" and as predicted , Komui woke up screaming .

When he had revived , Komui pulled down a screen and showed them a city where there was a tall tower with weird machines poking out every where . "This tower is called Mugenjou , Infinite Castle. We suspect there is an Innocence in this castle ."

"Mu..gen..jou…? Mugen ?? Like Kanda's Innocence ? Mugen ??"

"_**NO**_ !! **My** Mugen means _SIX ILLUSIONS_ !! **That** Mugen means _INFINITE_ !!" Kanda's head popped out from one of the corners of the room , Mugen in hand .

Chuckling inwardly , Lavi put on a straight face and turned around to face Komui .

"So , Komui , you want us to go to this MUGENjou to search for the Innocence , right ?"Lavi asked , putting extra emphasis on the word MUGEN and earning himself a hard whack from Kanda .

"The three of us ?" Allen interrupted , rubbing his forehead , where Kanda had used Mugen's hilt to bruise him .

"Iia , Bookman is going too ."

"Yeeeeeah ! Panda-jiji's joining us !"

"Keep quiet, you baka ."

"But , we have received news from the Finders we stationed outside , saying that there is a group of people there who possess special powers ." Komui explained patiently , all the Exorcists in the room paying utmost attention to him .

"Amongst these people , two of them have caught my attention . They call themselves the GetBackers and claim to be able to retrieve anything that is lost …"

* * *

"Heaven !" Ginji yelled , waving at her .

"Guys , I've gotten a job for you … Here it is ." Heaven produced a folder to Ban , who took it eagerly .

* * *

tbc ? 


	2. Got a client !

Disclaimer : D.Gray-man and GetBackers do not belong to me . They belong to their respective creaters.

Second night "Got a client ?!"

Author's note : Sorry , I couldn't write a 1000 word chapter ):

* * *

Tearing open the envelope , Ban fished out the letter that was in it and read it with Ginji craning over his neck .

"Dear Sirs ,

I am Komui Li , Supervisor of the Science Department of the Black Order .

I humbly request for the two of you to meet up with my colleagues , the Exorcists , and go with them to enter the tower named 'Mugenjou' .

If possible , I would like to ask of you another favour - to help the Exorcists retrieve the 'Innocence' that is in the tower .

The Exorcists will be at your city , Shinjuku , on the day after you receive this letter . Please meet up with them at the Shinjuku train station .

Yours sincerely ,

Komui Li ."

The GetBackers looked at each other gleefully , clapping each other on the back .

"Yay !! We got a job !!!" Ginji yelled , dancing around .

"Ginji ." Ban said , staring over his spectacles at his partner .

"Yes ? Ban-chan ?" the innocent Ginji asked , looking at him as he stopped dancing for a moment .

"Go tell ito maki and saru-mashi to meet us outside Mugenjou . We will really need their help in this . This 'Innocence' … it seems like an important thing ." Ban calmly said , looking at the letter in his hand .

"Okay !" Ginji was more than overjoyed to learn that his fellow VOLTS members would be accompanying them on this mission .

* * *

"Allen where are you ?" Lenalee and Lavi yelled impatiently for Allen at the underground water passage .

"Gomenasai ! I couldn't find Timcanpy …" Allen shouted back at them , running down the steps with the golden golem fluttering alongside him .

The Exorcists and Bookman jumped into the boat and slowly they moved off .

At last , they reached the train station and one after another , leapt into the train .

Laughing cheerfully as he doodled on Allen's face , Lavi and Lenalee had a minor quarrel about who would draw on Bookman's face .

Annoyed by their consistent giggling and laughing , Bookman opened an eye and found Lenalee drawing a weird moustache on Lavi's face .

It was a long time before they reached the next station , but Lenalee was delighted to find a young girl around her age to talk to .

"Hello , I'm Sakura ." the girl , whose black hair was streaked through with brown , cheerfully introduced herself .

"I'm Lenalee . Nice to meet you ." Lenalee held out a hand for Sakura to shake .

The two girls went into Sakura's cabin , where Lenalee noticed had several silken-feathered arrows tinged with black and a stretchable brownish-gold ash bow .

Sakura saw Lenalee looking at her bow and arrows and told her that she was an exorcist who exorcised evil beings .

Curious , Lenalee probed her even further and found that Sakura was heading for Shinjuku as well , and would be entering Mugenjou to exorcise the monsters that lurked in the alleyways .

Just then , a persistent knocking was heard on the door .

Opening it , the girls heard a distant scream . The word Akuma flitted through Lenalee's mind .

Looking at Lavi and Allen , who nodded , the Exorcists attacked the four Akuma which held on to a young girl's arm , and were grinning menacingly at them .

"Exorcists , huh ???" their jeering voices said .

Easily dodging and injuring all of the Exorcists , the Akuma looked set to win , except when an arrow with silver flames dancing along its sides flew staright at them . The first Akuma, a gigantic level three with a nasty curled mouth , was pierced right through the center .

Turning around to look at who had shot the arrow , the Exorcists saw Sakura standing in the middle of the cabin , her ash bow flaming with pink blossoms .

Lenalee noticed that around Sakura's neck , a yellow necklace with a sakura design had appeared .

Smiling as she faced the Akuma , Sakura turned to Lenalee ,"I told you I exorcise evil beings , didn't I ?"

Lenalee nodded in agreement and moved to face the akuma . Staring the Akuma in the eye , the Exorcists quickly attacked the Akuma and with Sakura's help , destroyed them with ease .

* * *

"Ban-chan !!" Ginji's flustered voice rang out over the drone of voices in the crowd of early-bird shoppers who were shopping for Christmas presents .

Ban turned to look at Ginji , who had an anxious look on his face .

"I can't find anyone in Mugenjou ! It's a GHOST TOWN in there ! No Makubex , no Kazuki , no Shido !!!!"

* * *

Cliffhanger oops . Sorry people , I couldn't use the computer until now , so I decided not to write Retrieval ... 


	3. Kidnapping

Neither of these two animes belong to me .

Night the 3rd - Kidnapping .

* * *

Ban's cigarette dropped out of his mouth .

Ignoring it , he stared at Ginji , whose eyes were now filled with a kind of fear he seldom saw .

We're in trouble , he thought to himself , trying not to panic .

Just when we're perfectly fine now , with a job and all , they have to disappear ...

Ginji recounted the last time he had visited Mugenjou , after stopping MakubeX from blowing Mugenjou apart with the atomic bomb . Everyone had seemed more hostile and cold . He remembered that whenever he moved around in the dark alleys or nooks and crannies that he often passed by , he could always feel a cold presence behind him , forever with him .

It stopped when he stopped , it moved when he moved ... but whenever he turned around ... there was never anyone or anything . Just air .Just simply nothing .

He hadn't thought much about it before , but now he realized what it might be .

"Ban-chan , do you think ... this is the work ... of the Brain Trust ?"

Brain Trust . Brain Trust . Brain Trust . Brain Trust . The two words flashed in Ban's mind .

It might just as well be a way to capture Raitei . By putting his friends in danger . BLACKMAIL .

* * *

The Exorcists felt the change . The change in the atmosphere . That cold , cold , cold feeling of death , that foretold ... "Akuma !" Allen gasped .

The Exorcists backed away . They backed into a tight circle . The Akuma transformed . Attacking the Exorcists mercilessly , they showed no signs of relenting . The Exorcists and Sakura could tell that there was a big problem . A big problem .

Wounded and bleeding from various injuries , the Exorcists were no match for the onslaught of Akuma . Sakura dispatched a large number of the monsters by using her attack 'Tsubasa no Kaze!(lit. Feather Wind)' , but they just came coming , one after another .

Soon , Sakura had run out of arrows , and responded to the attacks the Akuma tried to land on her and her companions by using her second technique 'SCREAM' .

The attack worked , but it only bought some time for the Exorcists to kill the Akuma . It wasn't long before Sakura's voice was hoarse and she was greatly weakened .

She gathered the remnants of her strength and focused them to create her ultimate technique , 'MUSIC HOWLS' . All the Akuma in the vicinity were destroyed almost at once . The sound waves from her attack entered them , and slowly destroyed them .

Now that the Akuma were no longer so sure of themselves, the Exorcists took the chance that Sakura had given them and quickly attacked the Akuma . Destroyed , the souls in the Akuma freed , the Exorcists were not able to rest .

* * *

Komui's telephone rang . "He-llo?" he asked cheerfully into the phone , munching on his chocolate and blueberry cake .

His eyes widened as realization dawned on him what had happened . Shinjuku is in chaos ! he thought frantically . "It's okay . You can just escort them to the tower , I'll pay you 3/4 of the original amount ."

A yell from outside the tower distracted him .

"Che . IT'S ME !! KANDA YUU !!!" an indignant Kanda yelled at the gatekeeper , which had detected Akuma blood on his uniform .

"Okay , really ?!" Komui's face lit up with joy as Ban , who was on the other side on the line , insisted that they help the Exorcists retrieve the Innocence .

"Thank you . Goodbye ." Komui put down the phone and pondered over what he could do next .

Then a wireless golem , which belonged to Komui , flew in .

The golem carried a shocking message for Komui and the Science Department .

'Danger ... danger ... now in ... danger ... Akuma ... monster ... Shinjuku ...' were the few words Komui could make out , as there was a lot of static and background noise .

The atmosphere in the Science Department had changed from one of cheerfulness to shock .

Suddenly , Timcanpy flew into the room .

"Tim...!?" Komui asked .

Opening its mouth , the golden golem projected a horrifying image .

"Oh , my , gosh ... !" was the expression written on each and every one of the faces upturned towards Timcanpy .

The image , which showed the Exorcists lying in pools of blood , apparently unconscious , flickered . In the background , Komui could see a young girl , about the age of Lenalee , lying alone , blood around her .

Her black-brown hair had blood spattered on it , and her lilac and black clothes were doused with crimson .

Her eyes stared blankly at the sky . Komui found the scene too horrible and gruesome for words .

Then he saw something . AKUMA ... floating ... towards the Exorcists . Komui gasped .

The Akuma picked up the unconscious forms on the ground , before moving away .

There was a brillant flash of pink and white and the Akuma holding the young girl was killed .

Falling to the ground , the girl landed on her feet .

Her eyes were closed, but she moved towards where a bow lay and picked it up .

An arrow shaped out of sakura formed in her hand , and she strung it to the bow , before shooting it at the Akuma .

The arrow split into four parts and attacked each and every one of the Akuma carrying the Exorcists .

That done , the girl stumbled over a rock and fell into the dust . She didn't get up again .

* * *

Ban and Ginji wandered around , in the maze of Infinite Fortress .

Finally , Ginji found a way out of the Fortress and they clambered out of the maze hurriedly .

They looked around them , expecting to see buildings . Instead , they were greeted by a whole lot of dust .

When the dust cleared , even Ban closed his eyes in agony .

They had stumbled upon the unconscious forms of the Exorcists .

Recognising them from the symbol on their uniform , Ginji and Ban realised that these were their clients .

Turning around , Ginji noticed the crumpled form of a young girl , lying against a rock .

He ran over to her , and noticed a long bow in her hand . On her other hand was a single sakura petal .

* * *

A shout from a distance away distracted Ban and Ginji .

Standing up , they noticed a tall solitary figure with long hair standing in the distance .

"Who are you ?" Kanda asked , walking towards the duo .

"The GetBackers ... are you an Exorcist ?" Ban replied , noticing the symbol on Kanda's uniform .

"Yes . Help me get these fellows into the tower . I'm under orders from the Supervisor to get the girl in ."

The GetBackers acknowledged his request and brought the Exorcists into Mugenjou .

While the GetBackers and Kanda were waiting for Sakura and the Exorcists' injuries to heal , the Brain Trust was ... !

---

...tbc ??? Review ... please ...


	4. Choke

Disclaimer : Neither of these two animes belong to me !

4th Night : Choke .

---

As they waited , Ginji and Ban discussed how they could retrieve the VOLTS without having to allow Raitei to consume Ginji . Annoyed by their constant muttering , Kanda left the room and entered the room where his partners were in .

* * *

"Guys , hurry up and wake up ... there's a big mission ahead . We have to help those fellows ... get the Innocence ..." he muttered , in an inaudible voice .

He heard a sound coming from the other end of the room . Turning his head to look at the source , he saw Lenalee trying to pull herself out of bed . "Kan...da..." she murmured , managing a faint smile .

Walking up to her , Kanda told her to get back down and rest , as the others had not even regained consciousness , let alone think about going on a mission .

Brow furrowed in deep concentration as he wondered about the mysterious young girl Tim had shown , he did not notice Lavi clambering , shakily , out of his bed.

"Yu-cha-n..." Lavi said , walking unsteadily towards Kanda .

Glaring at the usagi , Kanda moved away from his chair to let the red-head sit down .

"Hnn..." he grumbled , standing against the wall , and looking at his friend .

"You shouldn't even be up ."

Lavi grinned , and then asked Kanda for some details of how he had been saved .

Explaining to the rabbit , Kanda saw Lenalee move slightly .

A smile flitted over his face , but it was gone as fast as it had come .

Continuing his explanation , he ignored the smirk that Lavi had on his face . How annoying , he thought .

* * *

Upon seeing that Kanda had left the room , the GetBackers began speaking in more relaxed tones .

"Ban-chan , is it true that they are Exorcists ? How do they fight ?" Ginji asked curiously .

"We fight using Anti-Akuma weapons created from Innocence , the substance that the Earl of Milennium and the Black Order are after ." the GetBackers jumped in fright .

Turning their heads to look at the speaker , they felt a wave of relief wash over them . It was only Kanda , leaning against the doorway and staring at them .

"Innocence ? Can we sell it if we find it ?" Ban asked , money-signs bursting everywhere .

"CHE . Of course not , you moneyface ." Kanda retorted , glaring irritably .

That drew the line , Ban thought .

* * *

"OI ! WHAT'D YOU MEAN BY 'MONEYFACE' !?" he yelled at Kanda , who merely smirked and stared at him .

"BAN ! YOUR SPECTACLES ...!" Ginji yelled .

Oh no !! I made eye contact with that guy ...?!!! Ban thought frantically . Now I'm dead ...

* * *

Kanda shut his eyes as everything went blurry .

Suddenly , he was standing in his broken and dusty room .

He wondered what he was doing there . Looking around , he gave a start .

MY LOTUS ...!??

The lotus was wilting rapidly . First one petal , then a second one , followed by a third one ...

A shout . "Kanda !" Lenalee's voice ?

* * *

He blinked again .

Lenalee's worried face hovered , fuzzy , over him .

He sat up , clutching his head .

What happened ...?

"Jagan ." he heard , and Ban came into the room , followed closely by Ginji .

Ban's purple spectacles were perched on his nose , tight .

"I used it by mistake . No , really , it was a mistake !!" Ban yelled indignantly as Kanda drew Mugen and pointed it threateningly at Ban .

"Please , stop , the two of you . Don't you have a mission to do ?" Ginji , ever the peacemaker , said .

"Are the others up yet ?" Kanda stopped his quarell with Ban for a minute and turned to Lenalee .

"No , Allen-kun isn't ." She added hastily, as Kanda looked ready to explode with rage , " But only Allen-kun ."

Sighing , Kanda got up , pulled on his Exorcist coat and moved toward the door .

Ban made way for him , retorting with a "FINE !" when Kanda muttered "I have a score to settle with you ." .Lenalee and Ginji sweatdropped .

"They sure are a couple , right ?" Ginji whispered . Lenalee nodded and smiled .

* * *

Sakura , who was facing the window of the room when Kanda entered , turned around when she heard the scraping of chairs against the hard stone floor.

"Hello , Yu-chan !" Lavi greeted his friend enthusiastically , while Bookman merely nodded at him .

Lavi introduced Sakura to Kanda , and after a brief exchange , Sakura moved back to the window , apparently looking for a sign of something .

Just then , a loud shriek was heard outside the window .

Sakura covered her ears .

"It's just like I feared ... there's an evil being on the loose ... let's go !" she told the Exorcists , who were still recovering from the initial shock they had suffered .

Lenalee volunteered to stay behind with Bookman to look after Allen , while the other two moved ahead with Sakura and the GetBackers .

Though he was reluctant at first , Kanda allowed himself to be pulled away by Lavi .

* * *

They ran after the monster , but were soon lost in the endless maze of Mugenjou .

Facing all directions , they stood back to back , weapons raised .

"Che . Now where are we going next ?"

Their questions were answered straightaway .

A monster , with greenish-white hair that glowed frighteningly in the light emitted by the Exorcists' weapons and had a row of spikes running down its back , surrounded them with a good number of its kind.

* * *

"Ugh !" Sakura cried out as she was stabbed in the arm by the spikes .

Why are these ... more powerful than the others ?! she cried out in her heart , dodging the monsters' attacks .

The monsters seem to be focusing their attacks on Sakura , Kanda and Ban noted .

They ran towards the monsters , while quarrelling along the way :

"I CAME FIRST ! SAMURAI BOY !"

"I CAME FIRST ! CRAZY EYE-BOY !! CHE !!"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY !"

"YOU MOVE FIRST !!"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST STOP IT !?" Ginji shouted indignantly at the two .

* * *

A/N: It took me a long time to decide on a pairing , but I decided on ... xD YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON (if you haven't already)

Tbc ? REVIEW please


	5. Jump

Ban : Neither of these two animes belong to U.sura-yume .

Ginji : 5th night – Jump !

U.sura-yume : Let's begin !

* * *

"Are we going to wait here until Raitei turns up ?" an impatient male voice complained .

"Hm . Obviously . But it's not just Raitei . We need Midou Ban ." a young lady , face shadowed , explained somewhat impatiently .

"The man with Jagan , the Evil Eye . Who is required to successfully finish this experiment . If he does not betray his past , we shall use force ." a smirking voice announced .

* * *

Lying against the wall of their cell , MakubeX had overheard the whole conversation .

"They're trying to get rid of the GetBackers ?" he muttered in shock .

"Ha ! They'll have a HARD time trying to destroy Ban and Ginji !" Himiko laughed .

"How do you know ?" the members of VOLTS stared at her curiously .

"Huh ? I felt Ginji's … er … frantic presence in Lower Town … was it two days ago ?" Himiko wasn't certain .

"Ah well . Shido , can you somehow get us out of here ?" MakubeX interrupted .

"I could try …" Shido said cautiously , looking at the fragile walls of their cell . He whistled twice , loud and ear-piercingly .

* * *

As Kanda and Ban continued bickering , Ginji lost his patience . Whacking both of them on the head , he looked indignantly at them .

"SAKURA-SAN'S GOING TO BE KILLED IF YOU TWO CONTINUE QUARRELING !!!" he yelled , pointing at Sakura and Lavi .

That stopped their quarrel and Ban and Kanda decided to attack the monsters , though they were unsuccessful in trying not to lash out at each other .

The two somehow co-operated and managed to destroy the bulk of the monsters , with the rest destroyed by Sakura's Tsubasa no Kaze and Lavi's Ten Ban .

It wasn't over yet , as they soon found out .

* * *

Just as they were on their way back to Lenalee and Bookman , they heard a horrified shout from behind .

Turning around in shock , they were greeted by a hoard of monsters that had grabbed Lavi and Ginji by the necks .

"Taske…mina…" groaned Lavi as he fell to the ground after the monsters dropped the two of them .

He coughed up blood . The sickly-sweet smell filled the narrow corridor .

* * *

A group of squeaks greeted them as the VOLTS saw some grey figures running toward them .

A few minutes later , the sensation of tiny feet scampering on their hands was gone and the VOLTS could feel their hands being freed .

Stretching them in delight , they hurriedly ripped the binds on their legs and easily destroyed the flimsy iron bars guarding the window of the cell .

"On the count of three , JUMP !" one of them shouted .

"One…two…three !" they leapt into the great emptiness below them and found themselves on…!!

* * *

Lavi : Why'd you make me cough up blood ?! And why am I here in the first place ?!

Kanda : I want an explanation too …

Lavi : Hello , Yu !

Kanda : Shut up .

U.sura-yume : Because I say so . Lavi , it's your turn on the script .

Kanda : It's MINE ! Che…Oh no , there's a cliff ! Sorry , but U.sura-yume was experiencing a jammed computer and was only allowed to type this out today .. so the chap was SHORT .

U.sura-yume : Yep ! (nods) Ok , until next time …

Lavi : PLEASE REVIEW (waves script around and tosses it into the air and it lands on Kanda .) OOPS !


	6. Meetings

Ginji : Neither of these two anime belong to U.sura-yume ...

Ban : Welcome to the sixth night of Dakkanya D.Gray-man - Meetings !

U.sura-yume : ON WITH THE STORY !

* * *

"SCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAMMMMMMM !!!" Sakura screamed , aiming her attack at the monsters . 

They backed away , and before they could attack again , half of them had been dispatched by Snake Bite .

Picking himself off the ground , Lavi readied his hammer for a majestic Konbo Ban that would destroy most of the remaining monsters .

Followed by a strong and fast attack from both Ginji and Kanda , the monsters were destroyed with little or no effort .

As they made their way back to the place where they had left Bookman , Lenalee and Allen , Lavi swayed where he stood , vision blurring for a second .

Stumbling over to a wall , he rested on its cool surface before moving to catch up with the others , who had not noticed his disappearance .

* * *

Ginji looked around , sensing a familiar presence nearby that he couldn't put his finger on . 

Even Ban felt it , judging from the way he looked at his surroundings .

"Ban-chan , are you feeling something ?" Ginji asked his partner curiously .

"Yes ... I'm feeling ... ito maki ... saru-mashi ... the VOLTS..."

Ginji gaped , realizing that the feeling was of his partners .

"WHERE ARE WE GOING !?" Kanda's voice interrupted them from their thoughts .

They realised that they had been heading in a wrong direction and were somewhat lost .

Sakura smiled and pointed to an exit some way down the road .

"It's over there . My sakura petals tell me that the exit is over there ."

Not knowing what to do , the group moved quickly to the path Sakura had mentioned and found themselves in a familiar place .

"How did you find that out ?" Ginji asked her curiously .

"Oh , that was just my location technique 'Detect' ." Sakura explained patiently , "My sakura petals , which follow me , place themselves in the places where I've been to and tell me where I am supposed to walk ."

* * *

The VOLTS found themselves on a piece of pink cloth and that they were moving steadily towards the Beltline. 

"Huh ?" they said in unison , before seeing a familiar face some distance below .

"Ginji !" The VOLT kings laughed , leaping off the cloth to meet their leader .

"Long time no see , guys !" Ginji greeted them cheerfully .

"Oi , ito maki , saru-mashi , otaku (this is MakubeX). We need your help ." a voice said from a wall .

Said people turned to look at him . "What ?" they asked .

"Obviously to get back something ?"

"Matte . Ban-chan , don't you think we should get back to the others first ?" Ginji interrupted .

"Hmm ... fine ... seeing that we're not safe here ." Ban smirked , pointing to the crowd of monsters that had surrounded them .

It was obvious that they were going to be in danger .

A pink sakura arrow shot through three of them . Turning to look at the newcomer , the VOLTS were greeted by the Exorcists and Sakura.

"Ginji-san , what are you thinking , getting yourself trapped here ?" Allen smiled , pointing his anti-akuma weapon at one of the monsters .

Ginji replied saying that they were just going to destroy them when Sakura interfered .

"Anyway !" Lavi broke in ,"Let's go , Yu-chan !"

"Don't call me Yu ." Kanda glowered at him and raised Mugen .

"Onkyou no Tougi : Otokase !" Lenalee yelled , destroying four monsters in a row .

Shido whistled loudly and a flock of eagles and other birds greeted them .

"Let's go !" he said to the VOLT kings .

They nodded and attacked the monsters .

* * *

The Brain Trust was shocked when they realised that their captives had escaped . 

"Now what !?" one of them groaned , clapping his hand on his head .

"We still have the Innocence ." a lady said , pointing to the Innocence in their room , "We can use that for bait ."

"Anyway , how are the Mutints (the monsters...) doing ?" a second man asked .

A hooded figure pointed silently to a computer showing the monsters that the VOLTS were fighting .

"Ok . Wait , who are those figures in black ?"

"Exorcists," a singsong voice said cheerfully , "They're after the Innocence !"

"WHAT !?" the others in the room turned to face the speaker , mouths hanging open .

* * *

A pillar of flame swallowed three Mutints while Kanda's Kaichu :Ichigen dispatched a whole lot more . 

Sakura Kakei attacked with her cloth that had saved them while on their way down , while her younger brother , together with Kazuki , formed a tight arena behing her .

Emishi , on the other hand , was whipping away the Mutints as they came with his whip .

Ban used a strong Sanke Bite to attack the Mutints and cleared the bulk of them away ,

"Che . There's no way I'd let you win !" Kanda yelled over his shoulder at Ban , who simply retorted ,"Oh yeah ? You won't win me !"

Lenalee used her Mizukase and stepping on the lake of water in the Beltline , dispatched many of the Mutints on the water .

* * *

Komui , who had contacted Bookman and told him that it was time that he came back as the others were already there , was wondering what he could do to help the Exorcists . 

"Supervisor Komui !"

"Supervisor !"

"Supervisor Komui !" the chorus of his subordinates asking him to sign the paperwork was overwhelming .

"CAN YOU PEOPLE GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME FOR A SECOND !?" he yelled in exasperation .

"..." they said, leaving the papers on the floor and going back to their desks to get more of the paperwork .

Komui groaned .

* * *

Sakura : Hmm ... guess what the pairing is ? 

Allen : Why am I being dragged into this ?

U.sura-yume : (shoots Allen stern glance) Because I say so . Now , what is the next line of your script ?

Allen : (flinches from the glance and looks at script) It's Kanda's line .

Kanda : (glower at Allen) REVIEW PLEASE .


	7. Fang

abilityPOINT has finally returned to work on this fic. Hee, I had (and still don't have much) no inspiration for what would happen next. Basically this is just a finish-up on chapter 6. **And I just noticed that Lavi and Ginji are almost like twins. Same applies for Kanda and Ban. Wow.**

Anyway, if I don't start with the story now, God knows when I will.

* * *

Komui looked at the pile of paperwork on his desk. One of them caught his attention: it was a report from one of the Finders stationed in Shinjuku.

He skimmed through the lengthy report, noting the important points –A chemist who only wished to be known as 'Gen' had sent word that there were more than Akuma in the Infinite Tower; a new species of monsters had been bred by the Brain Trust, which supposedly was in control of the entire Mugenjou.

These monsters had apparently wounded Lavi and the young girl he had seen from Timcanpy's projection. Apparently the powers of these two exorcists were not powerful enough to overwhelm the monsters, which was saying a lot as Lavi's Konbo Ban was known to have wiped out an entire legion of Akuma.

Komui sighed worriedly and picked up another file absentmindedly, before signing it.

* * *

Back at Mugenjou, the Brain Trust was carefully planning their next move. One of them in particular picked up a glass tube filled with a writhing animal that resembled a mouse and poured it into the lake outside the Headquarters.

* * *

"Looks like we have quite a job on our hands, Ginji." Himitsu commented drily. Ginji nodded in agreement.

"Lavi, I think we are reaching the --- Lavi?" Sakura stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of Lavi's pale face. The redhead was gasping for breath, his face pale as if it had been drained of all blood. Ginji caught him in his strong arms as his legs gave way.

Ban narrowed his eyes, as did Kanda. Ginji looked panicked as he looked at his friends for help. It would be futile for him to try to reach Gen as he did not have the speed to match Ban unless Raitei was released, which would even more certainly delay his efforts to save Lavi; maybe it would kill him instead.

Finally, MakubeX spoke up, the first time he had actually spoken since their escape. "I will take him."

The eyes of the VOLTS, Sakura, Kanda, Ban and Ginji turned to him. Lavi on the other hand was freezing, and it took all his willpower to keep his eyes open and keep breathing. Ginji, who had been holding onto him all this while, could feel the Exorcist's breathing become more and more laboured, as if he might give up any second.

He held out Lavi to MakubeX, who staggered slightly under the weight, but nonetheless kept his mouth set in a grim, determined line, before nodding and disappearing in a whirlwind of dust.

* * *

Back at the chemist's, Allen, Lenalee and Bookman were anxiously waiting for the arrival of the others, especially Sakura, as they had received news that she was badly injured. What they did not expect was a hard knock at the door, before it was slammed open without warning.

In stumbled MakubeX, his clothes drenched from the rain that was now pouring outside. He had taken a big risk by running in the dangerous alleys, but he had figured that it was the best way to reach his adoptive grandfather.

Gen and Ren immediately rushed to his side, lifting Lavi off his right shoulder. Something dropped out of Lavi's right pocket. Gen and Ren did not notice; in their stead Lenalee's quick eyes picked up the small bottle that had rolled out.

Deciding not to disturb them, she put it in her pocket to protect it and return to Lavi at a later date.

Gen looked at Lavi's ragged breathing with worry. _Exactly what could have caused this...?_ he wondered, shuddering at the wounds on Lavi's chest that had until then been hidden by his Exorcist uniform.

Realisation dawned on him. _Was it... the Mutints?_

He then proceeded to quickly order Ren to get a blood bag (_AN: What is the thing called, I have no idea_) and bandaged Lavi up.

One particular wound caught his attention. No matter how many bandages he put on it, the wound seemed to open continuously and blood would keep staining the bandages. _At this rate..._Gen clenched his fists. He would not allow this young one to lose his freedom in the Infinite Castle.

Slowly unwrapping the bandages, Gen found himself face-to-face with a gaping hole in the Exorcist's chest. _That's strange, I remember it was only a small cut?_Even as he looked on, the wound seemed to deepen considerably, and Lavi winced.

There was only one solution. Gen gritted his teeth and picked up a scalpel. He gently probed the wound and finally hit something. He pulled it out gently.

There was blood all over it, making it barely recognizable. Being an experienced chemist, however, he knew what it was almost immediately. It was a fang... of a poisonous animal.

Just then, Ren entered the room and saw the fang.

* * *

The GetBackers stiffened. They were leading the way when suddenly Ban skidded to a halt, Ginji following close behind. One after another the ones behind him crashed into them, and Kanda instinctively gave Ban a killer glare.

"Save the words for later, samurai-boy. Right now..." Ban didn't finish his sentence as he narrowly dodged the bullets shooting towards him and forming a barrier where he had been milliseconds ago.

As more bullets flew towards them, now better illuminated as their eyes slowly adjusted, Kanda found one headed straight towards him.

"...String Shield." All he felt was a gentle breeze, and then he saw three _koto_ strings in front of him, the black and purple bullet stopped in mid-air.

His eyes turned to Kazuki in bewilderment, who was standing in front of him in a defensive stance.

* * *

The ending was off, sorry about that. But I had to find some way to finish up this chapter :3 please please please review !  
Thanks ! x3 abilityPOINT


End file.
